Knights of Soul Bleach
by t-prez
Summary: three heroes off to save the world from the clutches of a blood thirsty vampire, sartana a guild gunslinger, reyu a shinigami and siegfried the azure knight, will they be able to save the day? find out in kosb.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**KoSB**

**Prologue**

"Three heroes meet under the star of destiny…"

As Sartana stepped up to Dumas's gate, he couldn't help but wonder if Reyu had survived the attack in the village. He thought he saw the knight he once met in the village too, but it was probably just his imagination.

"So… this is it." Sartana thought aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, he wheeled around to face the foe when he noticed it was just Reyu.

"I see you made it though that village and that knight guy is with you. So I did see him back there," Sartana remarked.

Sigfried replied, "yes, once I learned who had soul edge, I knew you guys were going to his castle- so I decided to follow you."

And my names Siegfried by the way, not that knight guy.

"Anyway-" Sartana said as he looked in his pocket for the key that would open the gate, "I never asked you why you wanted revenge on Dumas"

Reyu inhaled deeply before he spoke. "He…"

"He what?" Sartana asked enthusiastically

"He is a threat to all that I stand for, what I stood for…"

"what do you mean?" asked Sartana

"never mind about that," Sigfried said angrily, "let's get on with the task at hand, you do want to save your precious Kon don't you?"

"Okay," said Reyu" but we need a plan; we can't just go waltzing in there, and I hate to say this- but its gonna take all three of combined to take down that bastard Dumas, so no-one takes him on without the other two being there, got it?"

"nah I think I'll take him on by myself and possibly get myself killed!" said Sartana sarcastically,

"whatever get on with it" Sigfried shot at them.

As Sartana turned the key to the gate they all stared in wonder at what was behind it….

Lets rewind time to see how our Heroes got here

And to find out what perils they faced

Along the way


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 1: **_**Innocent Blood Shed**_

2 years ago

(in guild hideout - old Culiacan)

Sartana eagerly ran up the stairs of the guild hideout, today was his fifteenth birthday and Reinhardt promised to tell him all about who he was and how he had got to the guild hideout exactly fifteen years ago, he burst through the door to Reinhardt's study, Reinhardt was a tall fully grown man in his late twenties,

He was strong brave and was the leader of the resistance against Dumas, Reinhardt didn't look too happy when he spotted Sartana at the door of his study, he knew why Sartana was there he had been avoiding telling him about his past for fifteen years now, but by the look on Sartanas face the kid just wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

Reinhardt inhaled deeply and was about to speak when they heard shouts and screams coming from the lower floors, Seth burst through the door gasping for breath, he managed to say, Dumas's undead soldiers are here! We have to evacuate the guild immediately, Reinhardt turned to Sartana and said, you have to flee Sartana, you have no weapon, so you'd only serve as an distraction for us, he then turned to Seth, how many of them down there? Seth looked grave as he spoke, a couple hundred I could guess, a lot of guild members have become food for Dumas's troops, Reinhardt looked calm given what the situation was, he told Seth sternly, take Sartana and escape, Seth started to argue but Reinhardt stopped him, go to the neighboring citadel and warn them of the upcoming danger, Seth looked concerned as he spoke back to Reinhardt, what exactly are you planning? I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can so you guys can get a head start on these evil beings, also I'm going to rescue as many guild members as I can… I don't think I'll be leaving here alive! Go now! Before Sartana could protest he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he knew no more.

When Sartana woke up he was lying on the middle of a road, not far from were the guild hideout used to be, smoke was rising from where the guild was, the guild itself reduced to ashes, just how long had he been knocked out for?

Tears stung his eyes everything he knew and believed in was just a pile of ash, everyone he ever cared about dead, he vowed to himself that he would make Dumas bleed for this.

Sartana started down the road, the nearest citadel wasn't far away he would get there by dusk, he heard a sound, he looked to see where it came from he turned around and saw a knight carrying a massive sword approaching him, when the knight got close enough he stopped, he asked in a evil voice, dare you challenge me? Sartana felt chilled by his words, Sartana thought to himself, how can he expect me to fight him I have no weapon, then the knight noticed this too, suddenly he looked up and as if he had to be somewhere turned around and went back the way he came.

As Sartana approached the citadel he noticed black smoke rising from it, he knew it must have been destroyed, but he clinged to the hope that it would still there,

When he saw it he knew that his hopes were false ones, he noticed by that there were still flames engulfing the buildings, this raid must have been done recently, but where were the bodies, only vampires kept human prisoners for there own pleasure, wait he thought to himself, its still daylight… vampires don't walk in the sun, mercenaries perhaps, no they would never work with vampires.

As Sartana explored the burnt down village, he noticed that the peoples belongings were still here, so either they were kidnapped or they fled, he thought to himself, he a stifled cry, he looked around to see where it had come from, then he noticed some rubble moving beside him, and a bear shaped object climbed out of it, Sartana stared in amazement, he had never seen a toy bear move before, what enchantment did this he wondered, suddenly the bear talked, my names Kon can you help a guy out here, Sartana was so shocked that he almost fell over, he asked the bear, are you real? The bear looked angry of course I'm real you fuckhead, so can you help me out or what? Alright Sartana agreed a little taken aback by the bears vulgar language, so what do you need help with, Sartana asked kindly, the bear looked all sad as he spoke, I cant remember, remember what, Sartana probed, at the bears reaction he knew he shouldn't have chosen those particular words, I cant remember anything, but this guy named Dumas he did something to me, the bear spoke as he burst into tears.

A little while later Sartana had managed to calm Kon down, can I go with you Sartana? If you're going to fight Dumas I want to go confront him too, Kon asked sulkily, alright said Sartana, I need someone to talk to anyway, so where next Kon asked eagerly, well we've got to go to the capital and warn the king that Dumas is killing people, anyhow I've got a question for you now Kon you were here when this Citadel was attacked right? Yes Kon whimpered I saw it all, there were these ghost like being wearing skull shaped masks, they snatched up everyone and swung them over there shoulders, it seemed as though the villagers couldn't see them, I hid and overheard one of them saying that they were to return to Dumas immediately, that's all I know, Kon's story sent a chill down Sartanas back, he spoke to Kon, well we better get going before they come back, right said Kon, and together they headed down the road to the capital.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 2: **_**The Dark Swordsman**_

****

****

As Lucian stepped into the fiery dragon, a famous bar in new Culiacan, the bartender stopped what he was doing and walked over to him with due haste, I presume you have news for me Jerald,Lucian asked inquisitively, yes indeed I do my old friend! Jerald replied, he pointed over to a corner where a hooded man sat in the shadows, his face was not visible, he was asking around for you, I think he has need of your skills, Jerald told Lucian earnestly, okay Jerald I'll have an ale, I presume you know where I'll be sitting, and with that Lucian flicked a gold coin to Jerald who caught it swiftly and saying many thanks.

As Lucian sat down opposite to the man In the hood he felt a strange aura emanating from the man, just at that moment Jerald plonked his drink down in front of him and hurried away quickly, was Jerald afraid of This man or could he feel that overpowering hate that seemed to be rising from him, Lucian took a swig from his ale and asked the stranger, I heard you have need of my services is that correct,yes, the hooded man said in a raspy voice, Lucian felt malice behind the words, so what am I to do, Lucian prompted further, as he took another swig from his drink, I need you to raze the guild hideout of those wretched gunslingers, the man said once again In his raspy voice, I am no match for them Lucian lied, and besides what did they do to you to make you so angry at them, you are no match for them ha! you cant lie to me boy, the man cackled evilly, you wield the dark sword Vanagaurd and the Terrennial Perrault is always by your side, and besides I'm willing to pay you two hundred gold coins if you destroy that guild and everyone inside it, the hooded man said as he tossed a money bag onto the table, where it clinked, in that case I accept Lucian said as he drained the last of his ale, he stood up snatched up the purse, the hooded man nodded and said, I'll be seeing you he said, then he got up and left.

Here we are Perrault, the guild hideout its time to do what we were paid to do, are you sure about this Lucian, Perrault asked, yeah a jobs a job isn't it, yes I must agree with you there but… , but what Perrault, its just that… I've been feeling the rise of something evil these past days… what if were just pawns in a much larger game of chess, yes I know what you speak of Perrault, but maybe were are to destroy this guild and its members to find the truth, and besides we've already been paid, so lets do this, Lucian turned to Perrault, ready, come Perrault, and with those words Perrault few high above him and then stopped, they screamed, DARKNESS in perfect unison, and electricity flew between them, a bright flash and then they had fused together to form a daemon with black wings, it had the body of Lucian though he now had vampire fangs, the daemon shouted in a voice that was neither Perrault's nor Lucian's but both at the same time, I summon thee beings of darkness, those which have already perished, rise and do my bidding, and with that, skeletal beings rose from the ground, some were just bones, some still had flesh hanging from there deceased limbs, the daemon shouted at them once again, destroy the guild and do not stop until every guild member inside is no longer living.

There were screams coming from the guild, satisfied that it had down what it was were paid to, the daemon changed back into the forms of Perrault and Lucian, see Perrault that wasn't very hard to do now was it ha ha just summon a few zombies and they do all the work for you, I would agree with you Lucian but look over there a man is escaping whist carrying the body of boy, shouldn't we engage them? Ha! I don't think so Perrault we were told to destroy the guild and every guild member and that's exactly what we did, yes but I believe that man is a guild member, how can you tell Perrault, see he's wearing the guilds insignia, okay we'll engage him… but only to ensure the job is down properly, Lucian replied just as an explosion engulfed the guild and rocked the ground, the man who was carrying the boy put him down and was approaching them, I think he means to fight us, Perrault told Lucian.

As the man approached them, he drew his sword, in that moment Lucian unsheathed the Vanagaurd ready for action, with an inhuman swiftness the guild member thrusted for Lucian's chest, Lucian parried and went for downwards slash to the mans neck area, but the man swiftly blocked it, your not really a guild member are you? Lucian asked the stranger, of course I'm not I'm an undercover vampire agent, replied the stranger, what's your name I want to know the name of the vampire I'm going to put underground, Lucian spoke with a bitterness, Lucian jumped back and in a moment unsheathed a dagger he had and flung it at the stranger, caught unaware by the sudden movement the vampire staggered back as it landed in his chest with a thud, so you are a good fighter, the vampire said, we will meet again as for my name… its Seth, and with those last words there was a bright flash catching Lucian off guard and temporally blinded him.

When Lucian could see again the man named Seth was gone, we better get outta here Perrault, yes I agree with you there Perrault replied, Perrault transport us back to the fiery dragon, ok, one, two, three, at three light engulfed them both, and just soon as it came it was gone again and they were outside the fiery dragon in new Culiacan, Lucian turned to Perrault, I assume you will be waiting outside again, my answer is always the same, Perrault replied, okay then I'll see if we've got any more work I'm bored already, wait Lucian shouldn't we find out more about that Seth guy, nah! He's bound to show up again I can feel it, and with that Lucian opened the door to the bar and stepped inside.

When Lucian stepped into the bar, Jerald shouted out to him, oi have you heard the news, what news would that be Jerald? Lucian shouted back, the gunslingers guild was burned to the ground by Dumas's undead soldiers apparently no-one survived but I've heard people say they saw Reinhardt the leader of the guild conversing with the king, Lucian smiled to himself he knew who really did it he didn't care if some yobbo vampire got the credit for doing it but what really puzzled him how the news was spread so quickly, Jerald interrupted his thoughts by adding that the guy who hired him last was looking for him again, did he want his money back because all of the guild members were not dead? Ok Jerald I'll have the usual Lucian told as he got a gold coin out of his purse and flicked it into Jerald's outstretched hand.

Lucian looked around the bar and saw that the hooded guy was sitting in the exact same corner, this time he collected his ale before moving over to him, Lucian sat down opposite the hooded figure and took a swig from his ale, so I guess you want your money back? Lucian asked, no why would I everything is going according to plan, the hooded man cackled, what do you mean according to plan, ho ho you'll see he rasped, I guess you need my services again, yes indeed I do, the hooded man said as he tossed Lucian a photo of a teddy bear, do not be fooled by appearances that teddy bear is alive and can talk, how is that possible Lucian started, he was created by magical means but I'll not reveal any more on the matter, can't or won't, Lucian asked, the hooded man cackled with laughter, oh you're a clever boy, kidnap that bear for me it owes me a large sum of money when you have him deliver him here I will pay three hundred gold coins upon delivery, where will it be and when, ha ha the man laughed, it will be here he looked at his watch in about an hour, anyway I'm off, and with that the hooded man shuffled out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 3: _War with a Vampire_**

When Sartana and Kon arrived at the capital, new Culiacan they were surprised to see that the war had been declared against Dumas already, the army was rumored to have special troops called Shinigami, though they had rarely been sighted, since the army was recruiting soldiers Sartana decided to join, much to Kon's dislike, but after many arguments Kon had finally given in to Sartanas wish to avenge Reinhardt by joining, once they had signed the agreement form, Sartana had to pick a weapon, Sartana had chosen a sword mainly for their popularity.

When they were shown there rooms, they didn't stay there for long, Kon wanting to explore more of the town having stole all of Sartanas pay, Kon went crazy and bought mainly alcohol and sweets, this led to Kon being very, very drunk and hyperactive, so when they met a guy carrying a big sword and wearing a kimono, Kon shouted out that he was wearing a dress, the guy turned around looking pretty mad about the little bears joke, he strolled up to Sartana and Kon and asked Kon to repeat what he said, Kon not having noticed the sword he was carrying said again that the guy was wearing a dress, the man looked from Kon to Sartana, as if daring them to speak, Sartana built up the courage to say that Kon had not meant what he had said and that he was drunk, the man looked rather surprised that Sartana could see him, he asked what Sartanas business was in the capital, Sartana told him he was a part of the 3rd division of the united army, is that so?

Asked the man, well I'm Reyu and I'm a Shinigami he held his hand to Sartana who took it saying

My names Sartana and the bears Kon, glad to meet you Reyu said, then he departed down the road.

The next day the army was preparing for the upcoming night, the battle was to be held in the area just outside of city next to the big cliff, when Sartana woke up he couldn't find kon anywhere, he went looking for him when he ran into Reyu, he asked Reyu if he had seen the little guy anywhere Reyu said that he hadn't, Sartana had the feeling that there was something that Reyu wasn't telling him, it was getting late Sartana returned to his battalion he met a guy named Franz, Franz stated that he was to be in his battalion as a the officer who led their battalion.


	5. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 4: _Hold On To Darkness_**

So all we have to do is steal an enchanted teddy bear? Perrault asked, yes and he should be here soon I can handle this one alone Perrault you can take a break if you want, if that's what you want then so be it, and with that Perrault flew off, Lucian walked back into the bar and sat down and kept a lookout for the bear, he didn't have to wait long as a kid and an bear matching the photo walked in, it was obvious that the bear was very drunk and that the boy was his companion, when they left, Lucian waited a bit then left too, it didn't take him long to spot them as they didn't seem to be in an hurry, after they purchased a lot of candy, which the bear seemed to scoff down they went down a corner and the bear yelled at an Shinigami, oi mate how comes it that you wearing a dress? Are you a skirt or something? The Shinigami turned around and strolled up to them, repeat what you said bear, Lucian thought he was going to have to step in until the boy explained to the Shinigami that the bear was drunk and that he only meant it as an joke, Lucian didn't get to hear any more as he was struck in back of the head and was knocked out.

When Lucian woke up it was night time, he had a sharp in his and noticed he was lying in a pile of hay, his hand moved to his sword, noticing it was still there he relaxed a bit, he got up slowly, and noticed that two people had entered the room, he noted that they both carried weapons, one of the strangers had a pike and was a young woman about twenty with short bluish hair, the other was a young boy no older than sixteen, blonde haired, he wielded about four or five swords, why anyone would carry that many swords was beyond Lucian, the blue haired woman spoke first, I am Ceil the kid is Aaron, we know who you are, though you obviously don't, any way Aaron spoke up, were looking for an true ancestor that we believed to be dead… we've mistaken him for you … sorry about that, he has been in this city for a while now, we know you've met him twice since he's been here ceil added, though you mightn't have known who he was, Aaron piped up, the old guy at the bar Lucian croaked, pardon? Ceil asked, don't worry I think I know who your looking for, how can you be sure? Aaron asked, I don't but I've got a feeling about who it could be and if I'm right people are in danger.

As Lucian raced through the streets of new Culiacan back to the fiery dragon ceil and Aaron were not far behind him, as he approached the bar he noticed that the hooded guy was standing in front of the bar, he heard Ceil gasp and Aaron say, that's him that's Dumas alright, the hooded man threw off his hood and cloak to reveal the true evil underneath, ha ha ha what do we have here? A member of the church, a boy carrying a gun hmm… and Lucian… who knows little of his past have you forgotten me Lucian? Lucian heard a voice coming from down the street he, then he realized who it was, the bear! Oh ho ho and just on time, Dumas cackled Lucian heard another person yell out, Dumas, it was the Shinigami from before, oh look who's here now you're a fool to get in my way I think I'll be leaving now… I have better things to do, in the blink of an eye Dumas was suddenly where the bear is, and before anyone could shout a warning, he disappeared with the bear.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.**

**Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.**

**Chapter 5: **_**Death is not the end**_

It was night when the two armies clashed the sound of steel on steel could be heard from the scene, Sartana and his battalion had somehow been separated from the main army, as the enemy closed in there was no retreat, and cliff was behind them and the enemy in front, whiz a arrow flew past Sartana's hair and found its mark on Franz, Sartana's officer, Sartana's comrades were slowly being hacked up by the opposing until Sartana was all that was left out of battalion, they drove him closer to the cliff, Sartana would not back down he was a man of honor, whiz a arrow flew out of nowhere and found its mark on his shoulder, he staggered back, teetering on the edge of the cliff trying to regain his balance, whiz another arrow found its mark, with the arrow stuck out of his chest, he fell of the cliff, now he was falling, what a wonderful feeling, Sartana felt free as a bird, all Sartana could do was smile in the face of death, he hit the ground with a thud…

Sartana woke, how could I still be alive? He wondered to himself then he noticed he was inside of a house, he could smell blood he looked around to see where it coming from, then he noticed a little girl sitting on a chair, she looked familiar where had he seen her from? Then he noticed her wrist was cut, was it self - inflicted? Then he realized he smelt her blood, he had never had heightened senses before! doesn't matter anyway he couldn't smell anything anymore anyway, he went to speak but he get a word out, the girl put a finger to his lips and said, don't worry you're not dead… yet!

Sartana stared at her, the girl noticed his expression and quickly said, no I'm not going to kill you! If I wanted to kill I could of done it by now, at your level of skill now even a low leveled vampire could kill you, I saved you after you fell, in a way I gave you a part of me, I had to, you had to live… you're… well maybe its better if you didn't know, it could affect your judgment of the decision your going to have to make, what you choose is entirely up to you, but no matter what you choose you will die…

Sartana was starting to get worried now, what would he have to choose between and why would die whichever one he chose, the girl laughed but stopped when Sartana glared at her, she abruptly stopped and said, sorry about the death bit, I added it in there for dramatic purposes, she quickly added Y'know for a joke, anyway how rude of me, my names Lisbeth your names Sartana, yes I know who you are, every vampire in the world knows who you are… oops I might've said too much silly me, anyway you'll be able to speak if you drink this, don't worry its not poison! Tomorrow I'll take you to see him, to see who?

Said Sartana shocked at hearing his own voice again, you'll see tomorrow replied Lisbeth not surprised at all at Sartana being able to talk, but first you need to get some rest!

Sartana was wakened the next afternoon by Lisbeth shouting, come on we have to go see him tonight, why tonight asked Sartana, because I am a vampire answered Lisbeth and the person you're seeing he too is a vampire, w, what?!? Exclaimed Sartana, yes didn't you know? don't worry too much were not working with that scumbag Dumas, were from the vampire nation of Eran'adain, Dumas is the leader of the nation of Ge'anos, we vampires despise vampires from other nations, anyway we heard that you were destined to defeat Dumas, we are going to train you in some swordplay so that you will have more of a chance of defeating him, Sartana headed off with Lisbeth under the cover of twilight, they headed down a winding path that led to a huge villa, is that the place Sartana asked Lisbeth, yes Lisbeth answered solemnly, there was a man standing in front of the doorways of the villa, as Sartana moved closer, he gasped in surprise, it was Seth, Sartana wondered where he disappeared to, Seth walked up to greet them, he spoke gruffly to Sartana, you're training starts today!

Lucian stood on the edge of a cliff looking out to the sea, he turned to Perrault, you know what that guy said has got me thinking, thinking about what Lucian, thinking about who I am and what I am, you're names Lucian and you're the strongest mercenary in our world, no not that Perrault I already know that much its just… I don't know anything about my past, maybe some memories shouldn't be uncovered for ones own good, Perrault pointed out, then I don't care much for living any more, don't say that, its just how I feel Perrault if I don't know the truth then I'll surely die, how are you to find out the truth anyhow,Lucian thought for a while then coming up with an answer to Perrault's question, Dumas, what about him, Dumas was the one who told me that I know little of my past, oh I see now its only logical that he knows something then, yes , yes but we both know how strong he is it would be an suicide attempt even for you, I know Perrault but all creatures of the universe must die sometime anyway better sooner than later, so I guess you're mind made up then, yes but we wont be alone in this quest, what do you mean by that?, oh you'll see Perrault.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.**

**Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.**

**Chapter 6: **_**Bloody Vendetta**_

Sartana gripped tighter on his sword, burning dream, with his other hand he unsheathed the Jormungandr , he had been taught sword skills by Seth and Lisbeth, he once respected them both but when he learned that they were going to use him to defeat Dumas then betray him just so they could rule his part of the vampire nations, he swore a vendetta on them, as he went through the villa the two other vampires just thought he was just an ally, too bad he didn't feel the same about them, he knew that not one of their race could be trusted, he sliced off the first ones head, he shattered into dust, and before the second one could even raise his sword he cut of his hand, where is Seth and Lisbeth, he asked gruffly, out in the courtyard he vampire replied meekly, many thanx Sartana said as he sliced of his head, shattering him into the dust.

He went out in the courtyard, Only Lisbeth was out there though, he looked around to see if Seth was around, seeing that he wasn't he approached Lisbeth , sword at the ready, Lisbeth turned to face him, she asked him what he was doing out here, he replied that it was a matter of honour, she began to cry, Sartana felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do but he didn't loosen his grip on his swords, to do that would let in a gap in his defenses, and one always has to be ready when facing a vampire, Lisbeth, still crying, took a step closer to Sartana, he raised his sword, I love you Lisbeth began, but Sartana cut her off, if you love me then why were you scheming with Seth about killing me when you had Dumas's part of the vampire nations, it was Seth planning that I would never betray you Sartana, Lisbeth spoke as if she actually regretted what she had done, besides Seth has betrayed me he was a spy for Dumas the whole time, ha lies he's the true ancestor of this clan is he not? Asked Sartana a bit unsure of himself, no I am Lisbeth said, great an even better reason to kill you then hunt down that bastard set and make him pay, do it then kill me then if you really feel that way, with that Sartana dropped the Jormungandr and with both hands drove the sword burning dream through her heart, he drove his sword and her into the ground, it began to rain as crimson blood spread out on the cobblestones Sartana picked up the Jormungandr and said to Lisbeth, I am the chosen one, the one who was born into this world to destroy you beings of darkness, this is who I am.

As Lisbeth bled on the cobblestones she thought, this is it and I probably deserved it, pain was coursing through her body, and she felt cold as she stared up into the rain clouds, so this is death, she could hear the screams of her friends as Sartana slaughtered them one by one, she knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him it would be a bloody massacre, suddenly there was silence the only sound she could hear was that of the rain hitting the cobblestones, she knew he had probably killed everyone and then moved on to find and kill Seth, suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her, it couldn't possibly be Sartana, she turned her head with all the energy She had left, and to her surprise, she saw a Terrennial, one of the fabled beings that she had heard about, as it moved closer, she noticed that was a cool blue color and had three tails, it had a certain cat likeness about it, the Terrennial closed its eyes and suddenly Lisbeth felt Sartana's sword lift out of her body, in the next moment Lisbeth wound had completely healed over, the Terrennial looked at Lisbeth as she got up, and spoke in a calm and soft voice, I'm Ezra the Terrennial of ice and I was destined to help you, Lisbeth stared at the Terrennial, the Terrennial knew she must be confused, I'll explain it all later, but for now you need some rest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.**

**Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.**

**Chapter 7: **_**A Chance Meeting**_

As Sartana walked down the road to his next goal, that of revenge, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to Kon and that Shinigami Reyu, his path led him up a mountain side, when he reached the top he gasped a what he saw, there lay Dumas castle gates and the only obstacle that lay between him and the gates, was a village, suddenly the sky turned dark, that was strange it was midday, he looked up and noticed that some weird space station was starting to block out the sun, unaware that anyone was around, he jumped when he heard a voice say behind, were gonna have to fight in the shade, Sartana spun around sword in hand, but lowered it when he noticed it was Reyu, sorry bout' that Reyu said, so you heading to Dumas castle too Sartana, when we first met you didn't seem the type to even take up a weapon, but you've changed haven't you? Ah enough of this chit - chat we both have a mission to do right? And that village is sure to be filled with vampires or zombies, how bout' we team up for a little while?

When they reached the centre of the village it all seemed quiet, whenever Sartana looked at the houses he could swear he saw shadows for a split second he swore he saw the azure knight he met just after the guilds destruction, what the hell could he be doing here? Sartana! Something is approaching, Reyu spoke with some urgency we should split up and try and lose them you go left down that alley I'll go right, Sartana didn't know what Reyu was talking about until they came into view hundreds of zombies, okay Reyu lets split NOW!!! They both ran in opposite directions, it took the zombies a while to figure out what to do they went after Reyu, or that's what Sartana thought until he saw at the end of the alley that had cut him off, he looked behind him and noticed that they were behind him too, shit, Sartana swore under his breath.

In a split second Lucian came out of nowhere and sliced up the zombies with ease, w, w, who are you? Sartana managed to say , don't worry about that now take this key it will open Dumas gate, why are you helping me? Sartana asked, I guess its because I'll need your help, huh?, your friend the teddy bear Dumas has him, I wondered where that little bastard ran off to, if you follow the path behind me you can take a shortcut, ok then, Sartana ran past Lucian saying, thanx, and was on his way, he pocketed the key wondering what happened to Reyu.

As Sartana stepped up to Dumas's gate, he couldn't help but wonder if Reyu had survived the attack in the village. He thought he saw Sigfried in the village too, but it was probably just his imagination, "So… this is it." Sartana thought aloud, Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, he wheeled around to face the foe when he noticed it was just Reyu, "I see you made it though that village and that knight guy is with you. So I did see him back there," Sartana remarked, Sigfried replied, "yes, once I learned who had soul edge, I knew you guys were going to his castle- so I decided to follow you, And my names Siegfried by the way, not that knight guy, "Anyway-" Sartana said as he looked in his pocket for the key that would open the gate, "I never asked you why you wanted revenge on Dumas"

Reyu inhaled deeply before he spoke. "He… ,"He what?" Sartana asked enthusiastically ,"He is a threat to all that I stand for, what I stood for…", "what do you mean?" asked Sartana, "never mind about that," Sigfried said angrily, "let's get on with the task at hand, you do want to save your precious Kon don't you, "Okay," said Reyu" but we need a plan; we can't just go waltzing in there, and I hate to say this- but its gonna take all three of combined to take down that bastard Dumas, so no-one takes him on without the other two being there, got it?"

"nah I think I'll take him on by myself and possibly get myself killed!" said Sartana sarcastically,

"whatever get on with it" Sigfried shot at them.

As Sartana turned the key to the gate they all stared in wonder at what was behind it….


	9. Chapter 8a

1Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

-1**Chapter 8a: **_**Beyond The Wall**_

Dumas… I must know the truth… who am I? Lucian shouted at the twin horned vampire, he ha ha wouldn't you like to know! Dumas cackled, if you wont tell me then I'll force it out of you, you wouldn't wont to harm your father now would you, my… father?, yes it seems you really did forget about me, how could you be my father?, haven't you noticed when you transform with Perrault's help? Only a true ancestor can use the Terrennials and since you're my son, you're at least half a true ancestor, no it cant be true, oh but it is you wanted to know the truth didn't you ha! Perrault knew all along, Dumas cackled sinisterly, Lucian turned around to face Perrault, is this true Perrault? Yes I'm very sorry Lucian I didn't wont you to know about any of this, my son I have a assignment for you, anything for my father.

Whatever they had expected to be awaiting them beyond Dumas's walls it was not this, standing like an army before battle, thousands of bodies, oh my, Sartana gasped, huh mod sols, Reyu said apparently not surprised, what are… these mod sols? Siegfried grunted, well… ah! These aren't mod sols but a copy Dumas created I suspect they have the same properties, Reyu replied, yes but what are they? Sartana asked urgently, hmm… how can I put this… they enter the body and sorta take over it remember your bear? He was a mod sol, so will they fight us? Siegfried asked ready for battle, no not unless there commanded to, anyway I think It's best if we split up…. We've all got our little missions to do, Reyu looked at them both when he spoke, okay then Reyu let's rock 'n' roll, Sartana said, and with that they all went there separate ways again.

Sartana looked everywhere for the little bear but just couldn't find him, Dumas's castle was huge, Sartana was surprised that no - one had opposed him yet, where was Dumas's legion's of vampires?, something wasn't right, Sartana stopped abruptly, he heard something moving behind him, he wheeled around and to his surprise saw Lisbeth standing behind him the sword burning dream in hand, L… Lisbeth? Sartana stammered, but you're meant to be dead! Well it takes more than a cut to kill a vampire, Lisbeth said casually, are you here for revenge then?, no actually I'm here to find my brother, and you think you're brothers here?, I know he's here he's really confused at the moment, so who is your brother?

Lucian come hither, Lucian felt the words rather than hear them, he went to meet his father or who he believed to be his father, Dumas spoke as soon as he saw him, we have a change of plans my loyal subject Seth here has told me that certain persons have breached our walls, who are they, Lucian asked of the twin horned vampire, heh heh the Shinigami Reyu whom I'll deal with myself the azure knight Siegfried whom Seth is dealing with… and the boy Sartana who I will entrust unto you to kill, go now!


	10. Chapter 8b

Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 8b: _Fateful Reunion _**

As Ceil entered Dumas's castle (via a window) she was surprised to see Aaron waiting for her arms folded, as if he had been waiting for her, how long have you been here for, who me? Aaron asked, he looked around and said about a minute or two, you're late you know, what how can I be late? Ceil asked a bit offended, so Aaron said in a non caring voice, what business does the church have in Dumas castle?, well for you're information… Ceil was cut short as Aaron said, you're here to investigate why Dumas is still alive and destroy any dark artifacts still lying around his castle, wha… how did you know I was going to say that? Ceil asked surprised, the same I know your late also the same way I beat you here and amazingly only stayed a minute before you arrived, well I have heard tales about you Aaron, your meant to be like a ghost only showing up where you want to, some even say you can turn invisible!, ha well you know were wasting time we have to find Sartana!, wait up aaron, yes what is it aaron asked, have you thought about … well you know, huh? What do you mean ceil, remember I asked you so many years ago… you must have forgotten! Anyway back onto track!

So you're saying your brothers Lucian?, uh huh! Lisbeth replied casually, how can that be there are only meant to be three true ancestors, well you see Lucian was kept a secret by the church, somehow he managed to escape their grasp but lost his memory in the process, Lisbeth turned around as Ceil and Aaron came running into the hall they were in, Lisbeth gasped as she saw them, what's wrong Lisbeth? Sartana asked, that man… the guy with the swords I know him… how can he still be alive?, what do you mean? Lisbeth your making no sense!, don't worry it doesn't look like he recognizes me anyway, maybe its just another guy…, hey… I don't think we've met before said Ceil as she drew near them, so where's Lucian? Aaron asked the two of them, right here boomed a voice from behind him, Lucian… Lisbeth cried out, don't worry about a thing , piped up Perrault voice, I've told him the truth he remembers everything, Lucian hugged Lisbeth, I want you to leave Lisbeth, okay Lucian take care, Lisbeth walked away, turned around and said, kill that bastard Dumas.

Ah guys where did that guy with the swords go to?, Sartana asked the group, his names Aaron by the way, Ceil told them, so you Sartana go look for Kon, Ceil you try and find Siegfried he'll probably need you're help I'll go and take down Dumas, and my mission is to defeat Dumas's Terrennial Nero, piped up Perrault, okay everyone we've all got our missions time to split people, Ceil told them, and Sartana added, good luck.


	11. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 9 : _To Destroy An Evil_**

Dumas your time is now, Aaron told him in a not caring voice, ha don't you guys ever give up I just escaped from that Shinigami!, Dumas shouted at him, whatever, are you going to fight me already?, you know I'm a lot stronger since the last time we fought, whatever… so what are you waiting for? Why don't you… ah… change forms, WHAT? How could you know that I have a stronger form, did I say it was any stronger than the one you're in now, you bastard I'll make you pay for that comment, ah… what was that line you once said to me? Oh yes now I remember… BRING IT.

KON! Kon? Where are you?, Sartana shouted as he ran all over the place looking for the little bear, ah there you are, Kon we have to leave now, Kon turned around and said, fuck you I'm staying, Kon do you know what you're saying, yes I do Dumas created me I found out the truth I don't belong in the outside world, don't say that… , fuck you Sartana oh I've heard all about you, like what, Sartana said angrily, _oooh look at me I__'__m Sartana I__'__m the chosen one ooh I__'__m gonna save the world_, Kon put on a fake sissy voice as he said it, fine if that's how you want to act then fine stay here for all I care you're not the one who has carry such a heavy burden…., oh so I cant carry such a heavy burden, yeah that's right, well go away… go fulfil your prophecy or something!, fine I will, and with that Sartana stormed off back down the hall.

Nero I've found you, hmm… so you're here Perrault! Everything is going according to my masters plan, wha? What do you mean, ha if I destroy you Lucian wont stand a chance against Dumas, ha did you think only Lucian stood a chance, what do you mean Perrault, well for starters Sartana and ceil are here to help destroy you're master, oh them they are both worthless scum, oh and did I mention Aaron is with them, Aaron? My master did not foresee this I must go to his aid!, Nero went to fly away but Perrault flew in front of him, ah Perrault you think you can stand in my way, no but I have a backup plan, what is it then, I will self destruct and take you with me, what NO!, in that split second Perrault glowed with an odd energy he lunged at Nero and latched his claws onto his back, Nero tried to get free but couldn't, ah well Dumas will conquer all and there's nothing you can do to stop it!, we'll see about that Nero.

So what are you waiting for Aaron, aren't you going to try and fight me, hm… no I waiting for something, waiting for… , Dumas stood stock still as a massive explosion rocked the castle, wh… what was that Aaron? One of your tricks, no just something that was meant to happen, wait I cant feel Nero's energy anymore, that's right Dumas Perrault just blasted himself and Nero into smithereens, ah well Nero was pretty much expendable as are you, oh before we fight don't you want to meet the one you've been fearing all these years… jeez the chosen one heh I didn't think you'd fall for that bullshit, what you mean it was all made up, yeah just after I kicked your ass about how many years ago? Well I forgot, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, jeez you don't have to shout I'm right here, I'm going to kick your ass and when I do I'm going to kill ceil, what makes you think I care about Ceil, ha you can fool other people but you can't fool me, he anyway someone wants to have a crack at you before I do so I'll let him take over from here,Aaron walked over to the corner of the hall, he didn't have to wait long before…

Lucian and Sartana came running into the room, ha so these two are the ones who want fight me, no only I will be fighting you this evening Dumas!, Lucian shouted at him, at that moment Reyu and Ceil entered the room, Aaron, ceil cried out, Aaron didn't answer her, Lucian unsheathed his sword and told them all, this my fight so just back off until I'm done okay, he all right Lucian I'm going to have to transform you wont stand a chance against me when I do so this is your last chance give up and leave or die, I think you already know the answer to that question Dumas, so be it Lucian, Dumas started to glow a blood red color Dumas screamed as he sprouted into a form that was very alike Lucian's own when he transformed with Perrault Lucian knew he didn't stand a chance without Perrault, when Dumas stopped glowing Sartana gasped at the horrifying image Dumas had become, Lucian went to lunge at Dumas, but Dumas was too fast for him, Dumas slashed his claws across Lucian's chest, Lucian fell to the floor clutching his chest.


	12. Chapter 10 and epilogue

-1Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Story: we used many elements from various comix/games/anime, bleach, soul caliber, tsukehime and lunar knights to create an large - scale story.

**Chapter 10: _Death Of A Hero_**

Reyu lets team up, you call down the thunder I'll reap the whirlwind, Reyu nodded at Aaron, as Reyu unleashed his ban kai, Aaron unsheathed all five of his swords and muttered something under his breath, at his words the swords flew into the air twirling into a whirlwind around Dumas, ha this little trick wont stop me Dumas shouted at them, Aaron shouted to Reyu, do it now!, Reyu nodded and shouted COME FORTH, Reyu's ban kai Bachikazuchi, summoned a thousand lighting bolts which struck the five swords twirling around Dumas just as they stuck fast into Dumas body creating a pentacle of swords, Dumas shook violently until the swords removed themselves from his body then he fell to the floor and turned into ashes, Aaron and Reyu looked over at Lucian as he bled all over the cobblestones.

As Lucian lay bleeding on the cobblestones in the main hall of Dumas's castle he felt at peace, He was aware that Sartana, Reyu, Ceil and Aaron were running towards him, he had finally did it! He had killed Dumas, Sartana held up his head eyes filled with tears, there's one thing left to do Lucian managed to say, what Lucian?, Sartana asked, two of you must pilot Laplace and destroy the parasol my father put in our worlds orbit, you have to hold on Lucian you can survive this, Sartana whimpered, no I must go now… to join Perrault in the afterlife… , its not as bad as its seems, Reyu said firmly, Sartana… you must destroy the church they were the ones controlling Dumas… and tell my sister that I… love her, it will be done Lucian, Ceil turns to Sartana, it wont be easy taking the church down, that's why we need you to help us do this you're an inside person you should know lots about the church and what it does, not enough it seems especially if something as big as this… , Ceil is cut short as Aaron asks Reyu, and are you going to help them Reyu, no I've got something bigger to do, they all look at Lucian as his final moment comes, he fades from existence to go to a better place.

_**Epilogue**_

The sun is shining high in the sky, Ceil and Sartana have destroyed the parasol, Ceil has returned to the church, Sartana finally convinces Kon to come with him as they try to destroy the church, Reyu goes back to soul society and Aaron disappeared into thin air, where could he be?

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
